Kingdom Hearts: Dance of the Hearts
by gamby004
Summary: Girls who thought that they were only destined for dance. Only destined for fame. Only destined to be celebrities. But little did they know about their destiny with the keyblades and how it will change their lives forever. An untold past, a tale about hearts, darkness, and light. A tale about the almost forgotten keyblade war in earth. A Kingdom Hearts/Dance Moms crossover
1. Prologue: Fate of the Chosen

**Okay guys! This is my second Dance Moms fiction but I mixed it up with Kingdom Hearts this time to celebrate the nearing release of Kingdom Hearts 3 (Yes yes I know it's still in development but come on you can't deny that it's happening and it's real!) So here we go!**

 **Kingdom Hearts: Dancing On Worlds**

 **Prologue: Faith of the Chosen**

 **?'s POV**

The sand stuck in my feet relaxes me. Along with the breathtaking view of the ocean, the tropical plants surrounding the island, and fresh, crisp tropical air, this place really does the trick in clearing out thoughts. It's been years since the time I've fought for our world. Years since the shadows first came along. Years since some of my loved ones were swallowed in by the darkness. We almost lost our world because of some stupid idiot who wanted the heart of our world. Unfortunately for that person, I was a keyblade warrior among several others. The battle was hard yet well fought. OUr world was spared from the darkness but at the price of some lives, mostly of my fellow keyblade warriors. It was a big and terrible war, much worse than both world wars but not that big compared to the keyblade war that we heard of from tales of our masters. I will make sure the future generation will not suffer the same war ever again

I feel the hairs of my back tingle as well as hear the sound of something mechanical disable itself. I knew she would follow me here.

"There you are! THe others were worried sick looking for you! Especially the master!" She said behind me

"How did you know where I was?" I asked

"Well I figured that when no one could find you in our world, I had to jump from world to world and I remembered, you like this particular world" She said firmly. I smiled as I took to look at her. Long raven hair, almond shaped eyes and a very firm chin. One look and you may think this young teen was already an adult

"You really know me so well. So, what gives and you were all finding me?" I asked with a laugh. She just rolled her eyes and shrugged

"Um hello? You're pregnant! We're worried you'll get a miscarriage traveling to other worlds!" She exclaimed at me. They were really about me and my unborn baby who I was now absent mindedly rubbing via my growing belly

"Oh don't worry about us/ I used teleportation travel and not the glide rmode of my keyblade" I said with a laugh

"But still...she is your first baby and we don't want any trouble for him or her. Anyway, what brings you to this world anyway? There are a lot of beaches you can hang out back at earth. So why here?"

"I don't want any trouble for her too and for your question, destiny island can't compare to any other beach back in our homeworld. At least for me that is" I said with a smile

"I see…..came to clear some thoughts?" She asked me

"Yeah..I'm just...nervous that's all. I don't want my baby to suffer the childhood that I had nor to I want her to suffer another keyblade war. I'm sure she will be a keyblade warrior as well but I don't want her to grow up to fight another war" I said somberly. That's what I'm afraid of for my unborn child. To be a keyblade wielder. Being a wielder of such a powerful weapon can be amazing but at the same time scary. Because it attracts both wonder and danger

"Oh hush! I'm sure you' raise your child to be a great kid one day. You'd make a great mother even when you're bat shit crazy at times. Plus, there won't be another war. We made sure of that yeah? Wait….you're baby's a girl?" she said with a surprised expression. I smile and laugh a bit at her response

"Well yes. I just found out about her gender just awhile ago. I swear, she is going to be the sweetest bundle of joy when she comes out of the world" I said excitedly

"That's great! Now I'm really happy for you! You going to name her after me?"

"Oh you are one sweet kid Alexa but it it only rhymes right with Moffet besides, me and my husband already picked out a name for her and I think it's perfect" I aid with a smile

"Oh darn! What would her name be then?" Alexa asked with expectant eyes

"Her name….will be Chloe"

 **?#2's POV**

The land is how as I remembered it when I first came here: barren, deserted, and no life whatsoever. Craters of battles past are littered everywhere and the wind carries nothing but the dust of anguish and sorrow of whatever that happened here. But, this place is very quiet too. It gives me a lot of things to think about. Kind of creepy for a place that was the sight of the keyblade wars. But I wasn't here to think. I was on a mission and I head out to the sight of the resting place of the keyblades. I wish no danger may appear. It would be hard to battle with me being pregnant and all

As I made my way to the maw where it leads you out of the cliff and into the open field, I was shocked to find the keyblade graveyard as most of us calls it very different now. The last I remembered of the place was keyblades from miles and miles away spread out in an eerily ordered fashion as if someone took the time to assemble them with the very center being a crossroad to who knows where. But now, I see the dead keyblades spread chaotically and the ground jagged and torn. What really caught my attention though was the big stone pillar which I remembered was not there before.

"A great battle...not that long ago" I mutter. I sense both darkness and light as well. Whoever are those who battled here had immense ambitions to be fulfilled. But I sense no one. The battle had already been over. As I look up above the pillar, I sense a presence.

"Strange...what is that?" I said as I look up above the stone pillar. Usually I can sense if someone is of darkness or light but somehow...this is a mix of both and the presence is pulsing on and off. I know It may not be wise but I teleport to the top of the pillar. When I emerged, I saw the top, overly flat and empty. I try to sense the presence I felt earlier but it was fading

"Whoever was here is already gone" I mutter to myself. No harm done. I don't feel like whatever or whoever I sensed will bother me anyway.

"Now for what I came to do. This spot is perfect anyway"

I Approach the center of the pillar and then I reach out my hand in the air. I concentrate in summoning it and there in my hand, lies my keyblade. Red and adorned in the style of dragon ings with an eye in the top of the blade. Even it's keychain is an eye. As I took my keyblade out, the air picks up and drafts in me. I sensed again a presence but this time, this one was familiar

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" A mellow yet mildly hoarse female voice said to me

"Yes...I do it for my child and for my other kids to come" i said

"But you were one of the best apprentices I had. You were among the greatest keyblades masters of all time!"

"If you're still thinking about who will inherit the proving grounds and usher in future keyblade wielders and masters, I am sorry but I still politely decline" I said to the voice

"Then who will I pass on the task then?!" the voice said

"Well you do know that we were three keyblade masters that you appointed right?" I say back

"I already asked Holly and she had refused as well and no I won't be asking _her!_ She chose the worlds rather than her own!" She said. I see that Holly also wanted the same thing as I did and I didn't think _she_ would accept as well knowing the strained relationship she had with the master who happened to be the one I'm talking to right now. But still, I did have that wish as well. To be the next master of the proving grounds at the same time, I also wanted _her_ wish to explore the worlds. But now, ever since marrying my now husband and having my own child soon, it changes everything

"Then it's either you keep being the master or appoint a new one. It's that simple. Besides, you seem to be the person that can handle both teaching dance and the fundamentals of being a keyblade master" I said as my response. I hear her sigh

"Look Melissa, I wanted you to be the master -"

"But you said you wanted Christi to be the master first right Abby?" I interrupt

"Yes but she chose what she wanted and I reluctantly accepted that. So I know that you'll be the one perfect as my successor"

"Well I am sorry but my decision is final. Please Abby, I want a peaceful life for my baby. I will always cherish everything you thought us but I need to abandon being a keyblade wielder. It will only bring danger to my family"

There was only silence for a few minutes until Abby sighed. The kind that concedes to what I was saying

"I understand Melissa. I just hope that you know what you're doing" Abby said

"I'm sure of what I'm doing" I said to her firmly

"Every single one of you is having a kid. Some of you having it the first time. Should a keyblade choose them one day, you will have no choice but to accept it. It would mean that the child is destined for greatness" Abby said. I turn to look at her and her face displays firmness. Her eyes reflect determination

"It's not like our children could choose their fate like how we do it on dance right?" I said

"I wish it were that simple Melissa….I heard your child is a girl. Any names for her yet?" Abby asked

"Yes. I plan to name her Maddison" I said. It was just a pretty name for I know my first child will be born to be amazing. T be a star. Abby smiles at me

"I am sure that she will grow up to be an amazing person" Abby said

"I believe that as well. I just hope...she doesn't inherit my affinity of darkness" I said as I turned my back in Abby and with a great determination, stab my keyblade, End of Pain into the center of the pillar. I hold on to it a little bit more as I let go of it and approach Abby

"It's done. My keyblade will join the other keyblades here. Resting forever" I said to her

"Yes...let us go then. You need your rest" Abby said and I nod my head. I open up a corridor of darkness and we push through and glanced at my keyblade for one last time before I exit this world. May leaving my keyblade there signify the end of one big chapter of my life. May it also mean that it is the start of my hopefully, peaceful life with my child


	2. Chapter 1: Shadows

**Kingdom Hearts: Dance of the Hearts**

 **Chapter 1: Shadows**

 **Chloe's POV**

"Aaaaand….that's a wrap!" The director shouts at us and all of us cheer loud. Finally the great, amazing yet crucial filming of another movie is over.

From a simple dance competitor to being a dancer, actress, and hopefully singer. It's been years since I have left the show, Dance Moms. it's quite interesting actually. I had simple dreams and desires and I wanted it to mix it up in my normal everyday life and now here I am, a recognized actress who just happens to wrap up a hopefully good movie. I talk to my newly made friends in the set and to the director who was praising my work which I take in the most humble way possible.

"Great job Chloe. Beautiful performance! You truly have gone outside your Dance Moms shell" The director says to me

"Thanks. I really do love to try out what I love and I'm glad I'm getting opportunity to do it" I said with a smile

"Well keep it up! I really think this is going to be one amazing movie with you in the lead!" The director replied

Well I did promise back then that I was going to be a star and so I did though it wasn't easy getting it. Dance Moms was fun at first but then overtime, the fun was replaced by abuse. The excitement was replaced with fear. If it wasn't for my mom, I can't imagine what my state would be during those times if I would have stayed

After talking to the director, I approach my mom, who was focused on her ipad and talking to it, obviously facetiming someone

"Yes Clara mommy misses you so much! Yeah me and Chloe will see you soon okay? Loves and kisses bye!" I hear my mom say as I approached her and when I got to her, she already dismissed the face time session

"Was that Clara?" I asked my mom. Clara was my younger eight year old sister who I dearly miss so much

"Yup! She's excited for us to come home!" My mom said with a chuckle

"Me too. Even if she can be a really psychotic at times" I say to her with a smile

"Now don't talk about your sister like that and she got that tendency from me" My mom huffed and I laughed lightly. Usually mom can be pretty crazy but also very protective of our morals and basically us in general.

"Well let's get ready to prepare to take off. Going to miss everyone in set but I miss home more" Mom said and I agree with her. I have been way home for a very long time

After a few minutes of preparing and travelling, we were at the airport already waiting for our flight. Mom kept playing in her phone while I was reading a great book. As I was turning a page, I glance to my right and saw something odd. I see some shadows from the people illuminated by the lights around us but some of the shadows seem to move on their own and I could've sworn that in those shadows, a hooded person was among those shadows. I try to shake my head and do a double take and then the moving shadows and the hooded figure was gone

"Mom did you see that?" I asked my mom who looked at me from her phone

"What's wrong Chlobird? Something wrong?" my mom asked with a concerned look in her face

"I think I'm seeing things again. I'm seeing shadows move and I think I saw someone who was rather off in the airport. The person had a black hood on" I say to her and I see my mom's facial expression turn from concern to worry and then she smiled

"Oh maybe you're just tired. Must be from all the late night travelling and filming. I think you should rest in the plane later" She says to me as she pats me in the head and continues on in her phone but I see her worried expression while doing it. Ever since I turned thirteen, I've been seeing moving shadows. It's not always but they appear as I grow up. Lately though, I've been seeing them much more. I tried to ask mom to take me to a doctor because I might be having a sort of mental illness but my mom assures me that it was nothing.

"Flight 275 now ready for boarding"

"Well that's our flight mom. Time to go" I said as we stand up and approach the gateway to our flight. Maybe I really am just tired and needed some rest

 **Maddie's POV**

I was running. Running fast, running hard. I was running in a long stony path that seems to be over a large abyss which was nothing but darkness. All around me were stone tendrils that had little blue lights on them that looked like glow worms stuck in the stone. I look behind me and I began running faster. They're still chasing me. The shadows with long, sharp claws, long curling antennas and yellow beady eyes.

"Help! Mom! Dad! Kenzie! Anyone!" I shout under my breath. I didn't know if help was coming or if I was in the world of the living anymore. I just kept running and looking back. But then when I looked forward again, I slammed in a large wall of flame that engulfs me. I screamed and closed my eyes, expecting my skin to get burned but instead I felt nothing but a cold feeling. I opened my eyes and see that I was in a middle of a circle with flames of darkness all around me. I was trapped.

"Maddison…"

I hear a voice calling my name all around me in a large echo

"Who's there?! What do you want?!" I shout back at the voice

"Maddison…." the voice echoes again

"Where are you?! Show yourself?!" I shout even louder. I was scared shitless in being chased by shadows, getting lost in nowhere and then hearing a strange, eerie voice

"Maddison.." I hear the voice say again but it's no echo this time. In fact, it came behind me. Slowly, I turn and see a man in a black coat and hood over his head. The hood was too dark to see in so I can't make out the man's identity

"Who are you and what do you want?!" I shout back at him. He only stood there, silent

"I said what do you want?!" I shout back. Then the man started to walk towards me. I try to get away but I couldn't move my feet. I was stuck. As the man got near, he let out his right hand and it suddenly got surrounded by shadows. Then upon those shadows, a sort of metallic object with thorns appeared in his hand. Is that a giant key?

"It is time Maddison…" the man said as he thrusted the metallic object to my chest. I couldn't breath and it seemed like I was being wrapped in shadows then everything around me went dark

"Maddie wake up! Come on dear wake up!"

I jolted upright at the sound of my name being called loudly. I felt sweat run in my forehead and I was panting loudly. I look around and see I was in my room and I was sitting in my bed. I see someone besides me and it was my mom with a very concerned look in her face. I hugged her tightly and I cried

"Shhh it's okay sweetie. You were having a nightmare…" mom cooed

"It was terrible mom. I was being chased by shadows and then it was dark everywhere and-"

'Calm down Maddie. One at a time only" she say to me and I catch my breath and calm myself down.

"Well I dreamt I was being chased by moving shadows and then all around me was nothing but rocks and darkness then there was a man in a hood and coat holding an object that looked like a key then he tried to stab me with it…..it felt so real…" I said as tears formed in my eyes My mom had the face of total worry and concern

"I'm sure that it's just fine. Try to calm yourself first. It's just a dream..nothing bad will happen to yo I promise" mom says to me as she hugged me tight and kissed my forehead

"I'll let you prepare for the day. You have dance after all" She tells me with a smile but in her eyes, there was still concern and worry displayed

"Thanks mom. Yeah I'll go fix myself up first…" I say to her with a half smile and she nods

"Breakfast is ready by the way. Hurry up! Mackenzie is gobbling up everything" She shouts from outside. I laughed at that and I proceeded to get ready for the day. I was still thinking about my nightmare though. It felt so real and for some reason, I can still feel that hooded man watching me

 _Will there be DM casts aware that they're keyblade wielders? We'll see….._


End file.
